dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wario vs Shadow the Hedgehog
Description The two anti-hero counterparts of Mario and Sonic clash in a battle to the death! Intro No rules! Just bloodshed! DBX! Rivals! Shadow was riding through the remains of a destroyed city on his motorcycle when an overweight purple-clad man driving his own motorcycle pulled up next to him. Wario looked at him and revved his engine and Shadow understood that he was trying to race. Having nothing better to do he agreed to it and they started racing. When Wario started losing, however, he rammed into Shadow, causing him to veer off course and crash into a relatively undamaged building while Wario continued driving. With his motorcycle totaled Shadow got pissed and curled into a ball and spindashed into Wario's bike, destroying it and sending Wario into the air. Wario quickly got up after he landed and, enraged, he got into fighting position and prepared to take Shadow on. Here we go! At the second the fight starts Shadow attempts to blitz Wario but Wario easily survives the attack and tries to punch Shadow but he dodged it using his speed. Shadow pulled out his gun and attempted to shoot Mario's rival with it but he broke a power-up pot and flew out of it's way as Jet Wario. Wario then blitzed him with a shoulder charge and it knocked him through a large building. Shadow jumps out of the building right before it collapses of the damage it took and spindashes into Wario's stomach, although despite the attack being much stronger than his last it still dealt little pain to Wario as he brushed it off and grabbed Shadow in the middle of the attack, proceeding to punch him into the sky and hit him with an aerial shoulder charge by using the Jet on his hat. Both rivals landed on a cloud and Shadow attacks with two punches that were blocked by Wario. Shadow went for a low sweep that tripped Wario but he quickly returned to his feet and quickly broke another power-up pot to become Dragon Wario, who immediately spout fire at the hedgehog which forced him to dodge it. Wario shot a fireball from his hat but Shadow countered with with a Chaos Spear. Both attacks collided and destroyed the cloud they were fighting on. Wario escapes from falling by jumping to another cloud with Corkscrew while Shadow continued to fall. (Aw shit. Maybe I should-) Shadow pulls out a green Chaos emerald but quickly puts it away. (No, it's still too early. *sigh* I've survived a worse fall before...) The Ultimate Lifeform slammed into the Earth below at terminal velocity which left a hole in the ground and kicked up a metric ton of dust. (Music stops) Wario landed at the scene after activating another Jet Wario power-up and laughed at his downed opponent. Injured, Shadow slowly stood up. "You fatass, I'll destroy you!" The edgy hedgehog rival of Sonic took off the inhibitor rings that sealed his immeasurable, irresistible power and began to charge up a red aura. "Chaos- In the second before Shadow could finish saying his attack's name, Wario's stomach growled so he pulled a month-old garlic out of his pocket and ate it. "-Blast!" The attack was executed and Chaos Blast unleashed a wave of pure destruction that vaporized everything left of the ruined city. Upon the end of Shadow's panting and the clearing of the dust however, Shadow noticed that his opponent was completely unharmed and in a different costume. He had become Wario Man. "Wah!" At a speed that made him look like a blur Wario Man blitzed Shadow with a right hook and grabbed him by the leg, spinning him around until it was fast enough to make the 'hog light on fire. Wario Man finally threw the flaming "edgelord" with enough force to send him to the other side of the city and used his speed to quickly catch up. Wario Man grabbed the seemingly unconcious Ultimate Lifeform by the neck and prepared to end the fight with one more punch but Wario Man suddenly wears out and Wario reverts to base. (Music stops again) "Huh?" While Wario is distracted by the abrupt end of his super form Shadow pulled out the Chaos Emeralds and enetered his own. With Shadow now as Super Shadow he escaped from Wario's grasp and levitated in the air. Wario jumped and attempted to headbutt him but it did nothing and Super Shadow used Chaos Control to stop time. With time now frozen Shadow spawned dozens of Chaos Spears that honed in on Wario in tandem with time resuming, directly hitting and destroying Mario's rival. Super Shadow reverted to base form and walked off. "Hmph. He got what was coming." DBX Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Cropfist Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Mario Characters vs Sonic Characters Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights